


A Dream’s Nightmare

by ElderflowerX



Series: MapleStories [3]
Category: MapleStory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderflowerX/pseuds/ElderflowerX
Summary: Lucid desperately tries to escape her own swallowing dream.
Series: MapleStories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060760
Kudos: 3





	A Dream’s Nightmare

—————

A DREAM’S NIGHTMARE

—————

She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that’s best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:

Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impair'd the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!

-Lord Byron, 1814

—————

Of all her dreams, this one was the worst. 

She’d struggle against the cool darkness, as it enveloped her in her  
own insanity. 

She knew that one day, she wouldn’t escape. 

She tugged and pulled at the black cords binding her, but they stubbornly  
resisted every move she made to try and free herself. 

At once the cords vanished, but she was wary. 

He was going to play this game with her again. 

Without warning, the ground beneath her split into a deep chasm and  
she fell right through, gripping the edge with her thin hands, hanging  
on for dear life. 

A foot stepped painfully on her hand. She felt her grasp  
weakening as it succumbed to the pain, but she dared  
not to let go. 

“Come on, Lucid, are we going to play this again?”

The harsh, amused tone of the voice jabbed at her.  
She tightened her grip on the edge even more, but  
it hurt her sore hand. 

There was no other choice. 

Closing her eyes, she slackened her grip. She kept going  
until she felt no solid rock— 

—————


End file.
